Cross Skull Pirates
The Cross Skull Pirates are the main characters of the One Piece fanfiction Piracy: The New Generation. The name is taken from an encounter the crew had with the Revolutionary enforcer Ignacio Tacito Velasco. Their ship is a Galleon built by the crew's captain, which goes by the name Howling Moon. At the moment, the crew consists of twelve members, ranking their bounty to 690,000,000 Beri. Characters *Captain:' 'Demon's Orthopedic' Zugai Hibiware' *First Mate:' 'Unpredictable Storm' Nampu Kiyasui' *Swordsman:' 'Magic Swordsman' KC Boom' (KCSonic113) **KC is the swordsman of the group, who joined Zugai's crew after he managed to defeat Kishikiyoi on Annai Island. He has a bit of a crush on Krystal, but couldn't seem to say what he feels to her, until he was forced to fight her when she was under Shieki Dokusai's control. He is 14 years old, and has a 64,000,000 Beri bounty on his head. *Sniper:' 'Explosive Archer' Krystal Gem' (KCSonic113) **Krystal is the sniper of the group, who joined Zugai's crew mainly because KC joined them as well. She harbors a crush on KC, but is unable to tell him what she feels, until she was forced to fight KC whilst under Dokusai's control, which led to the two confessing to one another. She is 14 years old, and has a bounty of 60,000,000 Beri on her head. *Navigator:' 'Water Lord' Jinketsu 'Jin' Namura' (Alter Shead) **Jin is the navigator of the group, who joined the crew after Zugai helped him obtain the map to the Grand Line from Count Megtapos. He is somewhat lazy, and prefers kicking back with a sunbath now and then. He is 16 years old, and has a 67,000,000 Beri bounty on his head. *Cook/Hunter:' 'Trap Master' Shin Mikage' (NeoGene) **The cook of the group, Shin joined the crew unannounced after she and Zugai managed to defeat Henko, an agent for the Megtapos Family. She is quite independent, and will never waste anything, be it clothes or food. She has an unnatural fear of millipedes, however. She is 18 years old, and has a 55,000,000 Beri bounty on her head. *Obligatory Cute Mascot:' 'Little Lady of Rage' Craigmirra' (Chichi.Cherry) **A quite peculiar case, Craigmirra's only reason for joining the Cross Skull Pirates was because she could be around Zugai, who she developed quite the fan-girl crush on. Nonetheless, her character is one shrouded in mystery, as she has refused to share any word of her past with anyone. Also, for her age, she is quite diminutive, possibly a result of the fruit. She is 15 years old, and has a bounty of 61,000,000 Beri on her head. *Thief/Spy:' 'Crescent Dagger' Chrisanthia 'Chris' Hopkins' *Assistant:' 'Ocean's Maiden' Maria' (Nezumimaru) **Maria is a fishwoman formerly in the employment of a World Noble, but an incident led to her exile, when she was found by the Cross Skull Pirates on their way to the Grand Line, which eventually led to her joining the crew. She is quite timid, and has somewhat of an obsessive-compulsive disorder. She is 19 years old, and has a 62,000,000 Beri bounty on her head. *Doctor:' 'Bane of the Mountains' Ryozo Yamaguchi/Shibun Tsurijioro' (SmashEd44) **Ryozo was originally known as Shibun, but soon grew tired of being hunted by the Marines, and as a result, made it look like Shibun was dead. However, the Cross Skull Pirates managed to convince him to return to a life of piracy. He is 17 years old, and has a 64,000,000 Beri bounty on his head. *Helmsman/Heavy Lifter:' 'Biomechanic Man' 0-MAG-4/Omega' (Kisdota-The Freak Gamer) **A former Marine, Omega is a cyborg found frozen in the wastelands to the north, but after an incident, he left the Marines with Sorgan Viggs, and after a series of events, accompanied the Cross Skull Pirates to Seisabetsu Island, to ensure their safety. After that, however, he was accepted into the crew. Some think that he may very well be over 200 years of age, though his true age is not yet determined. He has a 71,000,000 Beri bounty on his head. *Musician:' 'Reaper's Daughter' Yu' (Kisdota-The Freak Gamer) **The only citizen of the dead island Tataruramu, Yu had been endlessly hounded by the Blackmouth Pirates, in an attempt to make her join their crew. However, the Cross Skull Pirates eventually made her deliver a finishing blow to their captain, before she joined the Cross Skull Pirates in gratitude. She is 19 years old, and currently has no bounty on her head. Traveling Companions *'Haley/Haze' (LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr) **After being freed from Shieki Dokusai's mind control, Haley hid aboard the Howling Moon, and after being discovered by Zugai and Omega, she was allowed to stay on the ship for as long as she pleased, even though she isn't considered part of the crew at the moment. Crew Strength The crew has their share of strengths and weaknesses, though when ranking them in terms of sheer, brute strength, Zugai and Omega are by far the strongest. One could divide the 12-member crew into two 'divisions' based on their strengths; a main attacking division, ala the Monster Trio of the Straw Hat Pirates, which is composed of Zugai, KC, Jin, Maria, Ryozo and Omega, and a supporting division, composed of Nampu, Krystal, Shin, Craigmirra, Chris and Yu. Currently, there haven't been any major losses suffered by this crew. Abilities * Zugai: Zugai ate the Hone Hone no Mi, which allows him to manipulate bones and bone marrow, letting him pull out bones and lighten/harden a skeleton. He also created a labrys called Honehakaisha out of bone, which makes him even more of a threat in a battle. * Nampu: Though he used to simply use a variety of random items in battle, a crash-course from Netok Najun led him to start boxing to fight his enemies, though he uses an iron pipe as a blunt weapon for the most part. * KC: KC ate the Juken Juken no Mi, which allows him to channel fire and ice through any form of sword. He can also combine those two aspects to channel mist through his blades. He is also proficient in using Santoryu, though not nearly as skilled as Roronoa Zoro. * Krystal: Krystal is an excellent archer, using her explosive arrows, which are the reason she has earned her nickname, to blow away her opposition. When under Dokusai's control, she was given a set of normal arrows and arrows which can multiply. * Jin: Jin ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi, which allows him to increase or decrease the water percentage in his body, as well as use water as a projectile, though he cannot turn his mass into water without risking drowning thanks to the Devil Fruit's weakness, namely water. He is also proficient in Vale Tudo and Brazilian Jujitsu. * Shin: Shin's armory consists of a Espada Ropera sword and a dirk, though her greatest strength lies in her ingenuity with traps, which she learned from years spent on hunting. * Craigmirra: She ate the Ravu Ravu no Mi, which gives her rather peculiar powers that aren't easily explained, but they allow her to throw pink bubbles, unleash waves of energy that for some reason only affect living beings, or fly into a blinding rage mode known as "The Pink Typhoon of the Kawaii Unbrella". * Chris: Chris wields a variety of knives and daggers, such as a Crescent Dagger, a Double-Sided Dagger, a pair of Deer Horn Knives, and a throwing dagger made out of Seastone. * Maria: Maria, being a fishwoman, has a strength that is much greater than normal men both in and out of water, and to compliment her fighting prowess, Zugai made her a three-sectioned staff named Honetsukon, which she handles like a nunchuck. * Ryozo: He ate the Ishi Ishi no Mi, which gives him the power to control stone. His weapon of choice is a sword made out of stone, which he often is forced to rebuild due to damage it accumulates during battle. * Omega: As a cyborg, Omega has several weapons built within his arms, such as gatling guns, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, laser beams, drills, buzzsaws, oil slicks etc. His exo-skeleton also makes him virtually indestructible. * Yu: She ate the Botsu Botsu no Mi, which allows her to kill with a single touch; however, she never uses it to actually kill anyone, but rather uses it to create heart attacks, which can knock any foe out. Relationships Being a crew, they're all very close to one another, and each of them would easily put their life on the line for another of their crewmates. However, some bonds within the crew are a bit deeper than others. Zugai and Nampu, for example, are best friends, as both of them grew up together. KC and Krystal, who also grew up together, happen to be in love with one another, though they only managed to confess after a confrontation against Shieki Dokusai. Omega, being the oldest of the crew, could be seen as a father figure, and while Shin isn't the oldest of the girls of the crew, she can be seen as a mother figure. Goals * Zugai's goal is to find his family that abandoned him in the East Blue, and also to create the strongest weapon known to man out of bone. * Nampu's goal is simply to ensure that Zugai fulfills his own goals, whether he lives through it or not. * KC's goal is to fully master the art of Santoryu, as well as the sword of light, which supposedly can be utilized with his Devil Fruit. * Krystal's goal is to collect every kind of bow in the world. * Jin's goal is to create a world map even more detailed than Nami's map of the world. * Shin's goal is to find All Blue, like Sanji before her supposedly did. * Craigmirra's goal is unclear; though she has stated that she wants to find Pinkland, as that place is non-existant, it's unknown if she's joking about it or not. * Chris' goal is to become a famous pirate, and to create a name for herself in the world. * Maria's goal is to end all prejudice against fishmen, and unite the two races in a friendly union. * Ryozo's goal is to find and defeat Minkan Hitogoroshi, a character prominent in his past. * Omega's goal is to find out about his memories and distant past, from before he was frozen. * Yu's goal is to bring people back to Tataruramu Island, an island she accidentally left barren as a child. Battles * Zugai Hibiware and Nampu Kiyasui vs. Unnamed Pirate Crew (Won) * Zugai vs. KC Boom (Interrupted) * Zugai, Nampu, KC and Krystal Gem vs. Kishikiyoi (Won) * KC vs. Lord of the Coast (Won) * Nampu vs. Kemono (Won) * Krystal vs. Shageki (Won) * KC vs. Osae Kikai (Won) * Zugai and Jinketsu Namura vs. Count Megtapos (Won) * Zugai, Nampu and Shin Mikage vs. Henko (Won) * Zugai, Krystal, Jin and Craigmirra vs. Ignacio Tacito Velasco (Won) * Zugai vs. Chrisanthia Hopkins (Interrupted) * Zugai, Krystal, Jin, Craigmirra, Chris, Akira Mikage and Vraspos von Baron vs. Dojang (Won) * KC vs. Card Shark (Won) * Nampu vs. Supin Kosudi (Interrupted) * Nampu vs. Netok Najun (Left at a 35-35 draw) * Zugai vs. Danny Jointure vs. Cameron Leon and Sam (Won) * KC vs. Sam (Won) * Cross Skull Pirates vs. Loguetown Marines (Won) * Zugai and Craigmirra vs. Kishikiyoi and Netok (Won) * Craigmirra vs. Wora (Interrupted) * Chris vs. Vraspos (Nearly lost, won thanks to Ignacio) * Shin and Wora vs. Akira (Won) * Zugai and Maria vs. Morte del Astuto (Won) * Zugai vs. Ken Dye Maan (Misunderstanding; battle left unresolved on purpose) * Zugai, Chris, Ken, Silent and Nero Kocka vs. Ryozo Yamaguchi (Ryozo convinced to help Zugai) * Jin, Shin and Maria vs. Napoleon Bane's Marine forces, Ahmar and Nuccali (Forced to surrender) * Chris, Ken, Silent and Nero vs. Ahmar and Nuccali (Won) * Zugai and Ryozo vs. Napoleon Bane (Won) * KC, Krystal, Craigmirra and Chris vs. 0-MAG-4 and Sorgan Viggs (Unresolved) * Zugai and Omega vs. Mayor Wana (Won) * Ryozo vs. Veronica Rasputin (Won) * Nampu and Jin vs. Leona and Leona's persona (Won) * Nampu, Jin, Ryozo and Omega vs. Aven Moken (Won on a technicality) * KC vs. Haze (Won) * Omega vs. Felix (Won) * Nampu, Jin and Ryozo vs. Tara Shikomu, Shimasu Runick and Zuki Futtota (Won) * Ryozo vs. Shin (Won) * Jin vs. Maria (Won) * Omega vs. Craigmirra (Won) * Zugai vs. Chris (Won) * KC vs. Krystal (Won) * Nampu vs. Shieki Dokusai (Lost) * Zugai, Nampu, Jin, Ryozo and Omega vs. Dokusai (Won) * Craigmirra and Maria vs. Beppin Kuritai (Won) * Chris and Ryozo vs. Kakutsu Garenashi (Won) * KC, Krystal and Haze vs. Gina and Anig Kurenisawa (Won) * Jin and Omega vs. Francis Yuhukitaru (Interrupted) * Nampu, KC, Krystal, Jin, Shin, Craigmirra, Chris, Maria, Ryozo, Omega and Haze vs. Seigyoki Ayatsuri (Interrupted) * Cross Skull Pirates, Haze and Yu vs. Seigyoki (Won) Locations Visited East Blue * Hobashira Island * Annai Island * Ajito Island * Alcedonia Island * Kyokuba Island * Shigusa Island * Loguetown Grand Line * Reverse Mountain * Atsumari Island * Yokocho Island * Ketsuwoo Island * Seisabetsu Island * Tataruramu Island